


Panic Attack

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Harry comes home late from work one night to find Hermione in the middle of a panic attack.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/gifts).



> Day 4 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. 
> 
> My prompt was Character A comes home to find Character B panicking because they are later home than expected.
> 
> Prompted by: @KazOfScotland

"Babe," Harry yelled as he exited the floo. "I'm home!" He knew he was a few hours late, but he could wait to tell Hermione about the break in the case he was working on. 

She had been helping him with this one since it was just as personal to her as to him. They finally had a lead on Dolohov, and he couldn't wait to tell her. 

He continued out of the floo room searching for Hermione. "Babe?" He called again. "Hermione? Where are you?"

Harry stumbled from room to room until he finally found her, curled up in a ball in the corner of their closet. 

"Babe. Hermione, what's wrong?" He knelt down to her, grabbing her hands. Hermione continued to rock slightly, tears running down her face, muttering to herself. 

"He's left me for her. I knew he would. How could I ever measure up to her. She was his first love. I'll never be good enough. He doesn't really love me. How could he, when compared to her beauty?"

Harry was dumbfounded at the words he was hearing. What was she even saying? She was his whole world, didn't she know that?

"Hermione, my love, look at me," he pleaded. "What's gotten into you?" 

Harry tried to pull her into his lap, but she remained in the corner, stuck in her panic attack. 

They were something that she struggled with since the war. She had been doing so well lately too. Harry was so proud. It wasn't often that she had a trigger, but he knew that he had to let her breathe through them before he would be able to reach her. 

Harry sat down next to her, Hermione unaware he was even there, and began whispering words of encouragement and love. As he looked around her, he noticed a small piece of parchment on the ground by her feet. 

He picked up the parchment and was immediately infuriated at what he read. 

_Harry My Love,_

_I have enjoyed every moment of our little tryst. Being with you, and under you, has been a dream come true. I always knew we were meant to be, ever since the first moment I met you. I know you're only with her because you're afraid to tell her of our love, but my love, I'll wait as long as you need me to. I know I've got your heart, and I can't wait until we can tell the world I'll one day be Mrs. Harry Potter._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry looked from the letter in his hands to the love of his life buried deep in her panic attack. 

"Hermione, love, please wake up. Come back to me. It isn't true. I swear. Please. Please come back to me." 

He grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap. Hermione struggled, but Harry held on tight. 

"Please. Please come back to me," he whispered into her hair. "You're all I've got, and she lied. She lied to you. I love you, and only you."

"Harry?"

He stopped rocking them the moment she said his name. "Hermione, are you back with me?"

"Why, Harry? Why aren't I good enough?"

Wiping her tears from her cheeks, he looked into her eyes, "You are good enough. You're enough. For me at least. You're my everything, Hermione."

"But the letter, I found it in the mail pile. I saw what she wrote to you."

"Hermione, I've never seen that letter before. And quite honestly, I'm not even sure the last time I saw Ginny. It's always been you, Hermione. You've always had my heart. You're the only one that's never left me, the only one that's ever loved me."

Harry could tell she was struggling to believe his words. He could see the struggle between her heart and mind, and he knew what he had to do. 

Raising his wand arm, he said, "I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear on my magic, that I am not, nor have I ever had anything more than a platonic relationship with Ginevra Molly Weasley. So mote it be. Lumos."

At the light of his wand, Harry felt Hermione relax into his arms, her sob's increasing. 

"Oh Harry, I'm such a fool. I don't know why I thought the letter was real. I saw it, and then you didn't come home at your normal time, and I just assumed you were with her. And I know I'm crazy, with these attacks and everything. I just don't know how you can even stand to be around me."

He pulled her tighter to him. "Listen to me, little love. You're not crazy. You were tortured, because of me I might add, and you're working through that. We've all got baggage from the war, me included. Ginny's the crazy one. I should have done something sooner, but my loyalty to her family stopped me. It won't anymore. 

"And as for being late, I really do have a good excuse, one I've been dying to tell you. We've got a lead on Dolohov. We're pretty sure we've got him. It's almost over. I'll get him, and you'll finally be safe."

"I'll finally be safe?" 

Harry thought there was nothing better than her whiskey brown eyes staring into his. "Yes, finally safe. And once I've got him, we can start living again. Really living. And planning our future. I'll have a question for you then, Hermione. And I'm hoping you'll tell me yes."

"Harry, if you asked me now, my answer would be the same. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"Good, Miss Granger. Because I want you forever, and don't you forget it. I want your name to be Mrs. Harry James Potter."

"I love you Harry, and I'm so sorry for overreacting."

"I love you Hermione, and believe me, nothing will ever change that. Come on, let's get to bed, you know your body needs rest after your attacks. We'll deal with this, and with her in the morning. Tonight, let me love you."

And as Harry lifted Hermione up off the ground and carried her to their bed, he proceeded to show her how much he loved her and need her too. 


End file.
